


you have reached brendon's cell

by teresa_the_traitor



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Cute, M/M, REEEEEEEE, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, before fever era, brendon still goes to church, idk honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teresa_the_traitor/pseuds/teresa_the_traitor
Summary: ryan likes to call people in the middle of the night when he gets lonely. especially brendon.





	you have reached brendon's cell

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first oneshot and its actually the cutest thing i stg

“Oh my God RyanwhatsgoingonareyouhurtwhyareyoucallingmethislateatnightRyantalktometellme” Brendon says as he picks up the phone. I smile into my phone, imagining his cute face as he panics.

“Nothing’s wrong. I just wanted to talk to you,” I interject as soon as he stops hyperventilating.

“But it’s three in the morning! Is it that urgent?” There’s a quiet pause. “You’re breaking up with me, aren’t you,” he whispers.

“Oh my God! No! I’m not breaking up with you, not today, not ever!” I hear a quiet exhale of breath on the other side of the phone. “Remember that poem I read you when we first started dating?” I ask.

“Maybe… read some of it to me, just to be sure,” he says, and I can tell he’s just saying that so he can hear me read to him. I walk over to my dresser, and shuffle through the pile of tattered books and scarves I left lying there from before we went on tour. I finally find the book, a small, lilac coloured novella consisting of some of Arthur Ribaum’s best works. I flip to the page marked by a purple flower, one that Brendon gave me, and read his favourite line. “I don’t like women. I like men. We must reinvent love.” I read, and I hear Brendon sigh.

“Of course. Brings me back. Anyway, what did you want to talk about?” he asks.

“Nothing in particular, you know, just wanted to hear your sweet voice,” I reply. He giggles a little, and then silence. “You good?” I ask after about five seconds.

“You know what?” he says.

“What!” I answer, in an excited little voice.

“I’m going to come over to yours. I can’t sleep very well anyway, and I doubt I’ll be able to fall asleep by myself when I hang up. I’ll be over in ten.”

“No Brendon, its late, don’t troub-“I hear the phone click off. I have the brilliant idea of gathering all of the snacks, blankets, pillows and hoodies in my house, and putting them on the fold-out couch, so we can watch a movie in a, what Bren cutely calls, “Snuggle Fort”. After its all set up, snacks in bowls, Netflix open on the TV, I go and lie down in bed for a bit until Brendon turns up. I hear his singing before his knock. “DOORKNOBS EXIST MATE” I yell and I hear his footsteps coming down the hall. I can’t be bothered to get out of bed right now, so I’ll let him come to me. He opens my door with the biggest smile on his face. “Hello beautiful,” I say, and watch as his cheeks turn a light dusting of pink.

“I saw a Snuggle Fort in the living room?” he says.

“Indeed you did,” I answer.

He blushes a deeper red before saying “May we?” and reaches his hand out for me. I grab it, and force him to lift me out of bed. I fall onto him, and we both giggle.

“Thank you for coming over,” I say, looking up at him.

He kisses the top of my head and replies with a short “Not a problem.” He grabs my hand and drags me out to the Snuggle Fort. We plop down, careful not to spill Pringles everywhere. Brendon props his head on a pillow, and I prop mine on his shoulder.

“Hey Bren, what movie do you want to watch?”

“Can we watch a Harry Potter movie?”

“Sure, which one are you thinking?”

“What about Half-Blood Prince?”

“Hey, you just want to see Draco’s sexy face, don’t you!”

“No, I’ve got yours,” he replies. I feel the heat rushing to my cheeks, and see his beautiful smile. “One point to Brendon,” he says.

“Ok, you win, let’s just put this movie on,” I retort. We watch the movie in near silence, apart from Bren making smart-ass comments every now and then. We snuggle, Bren with his arm around my shoulders, and his head resting on top of mine.

When Harry and Ginny are in the Room of Requirement, and they kiss, Brendon turns to me and whispers in my ear“That’s a bit straight. It’d be better if it was Draco instead of Ginny.”

I whisper in reply “Agreed. Harry and Draco were so gay, it needed to happen.” We both giggle, and finish the movie in silence. When it’s finished, we just lie there, wrapped in blankets, pillows, and each other’s arms, until we fall asleep.

~

When I wake up, Bren is in the kitchen making toast. I sneak up behind him, wrap my arms around his waist and kiss his head.

“Morning Sleeping Beauty,” he says to me, drawing the end out with a yawn.

“Goooooooood morning my honey bun cinnamon roll baby,” I say, “watcha making?” He takes a second to reply, and I can tell that it’s from the smile he’s wearing.

“Just some toasty. You want some?”

“Mmm, yes please.”

“Well lucky I made extra then, huh?”

“Pure luck, totally not planned, you are the master of luckiness and no-one can disprove it,” I say, which makes him smile a little bit more. He turns around and kisses me, catching me by surprise. I stumble back a little, but lean into the kiss. His hands are around my face, half in my hair. I put my hands on his waist, probably mainly for support more than anything. He pushes me towards the wall, and the kiss becomes more passionate. I’m leaning against the wall, with him in front of me. I can feel where this is going, and I’m not sure I want it to go there, so I break away.

“Woah there, partner,” I say, looking up at him, “you’ve yeed your last haw.” He laughs and looks down at me, and senses that I don’t want us to go too far. He leans in again, but slower, more carefully this time. I let him, and we share that perfect, passionate kiss. We don’t let it get too heated. It is only eleven in the morning anyway. When we get tired of that, which is about ten minutes later, we go and eat our toast. It’s a little cold, but we can deal with that.

“I’m feeling a little toasty right now,” Brendon says, snuggling into me.

“That’s got to be the worst dad joke I’ve heard in a long time,” I reply. He rests his head on my shoulder and looks up at me with his beautiful eyes. I shove piece of toast towards his face and he opens his mouth, and takes a bite. “You’re such a fucking nerd, you know that right?” I say.

“But I’m your nerd,” he replies.

“Point proven,” I comment, “what time is it anyway?” Bren looks at his watch, a crappy old digital Baby-G he bought cheap from E-bay with strap falling off

“It’s ten-to-twelve. Shit, I should’ve been at church ten minutes ago!"

He scrambles up, and grabs his keys and phone off of the bench. He, for some reason, was still dressed when he came over, so he just swaps his extremely wrinkled shirt for one of mine which is slightly more ironed.

“Aw, that’s sweet, you’re wearing my clothes!”

“Oh, go away, I don’t want to get in trouble by my parents, who know how they are,” he says to me, his cheeks turning a pale pink. It is cute and he knows it.

He rushes to the door, but before he grabs the handle, I say to him “I can drive if you want?”

“Oh my god, I would love that!” he says. I’m still in pyjamas, but I’m not going to get out, so it’s fine. He hands me his keys, and we hurry to his car. I turn on the ignition, and we back out of the drive way. It’s about ten minutes to his church, so he puts on the radio. Electro-dance music fills the car, but soon it stops abruptly.

A voice states “Ladies and gentlemen, due to circumstances beyond our control, we are unable to continue our broadcast of dance music. We shall continue now with our piano instrumental.” Classical piano music starts to play, and gradually speeds up.

“That was really weird,” Bren says.

“It would be great as like an intermission in our album, I really like that old, vintage style,” I comment.

“Oh my god, yes! That would be so cool, we could recreate it, I remember pieces of music really well,” he replies. At that moment we pull into the parking lot of Brendon’s church, and he hugs me goodbye. “Bye baby, I love you so so so so much!” he says as he climbs out of the car.

“Text me when you want me to come and pick you up, ok?” I call.

“Yup, will do! Love you!” he hurries towards the door of church. I watch as he goes inside, and I feel so lucky to have a guy as amazing as him. I miss him already.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading drink some water get a good night's sleep for halloween tomorrow dont get murdered by a clown that would be cool
> 
> oh and a kudos and comment would be nice also thank you


End file.
